wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Wolfenstein (MachineGames)
Castle Wolfenstein is a big, highly guarded Nazi fortress located in the Bavarian Alps near annexed Austria. The castle was constructed around a millennium ago by King Otto I, the Holy Roman Emperor and at time of events of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood was a'' property of his descendant, Helga von Schabbs, which was her archaeology and occult research center. The structure borders with Paderborn Village and only way to get into the into the castle is by the Cable Car. The fortress itself is a re-imagined version of iconic for the Wolfenstein series Castle Wolfenstein seen in the many previous games and also a setting of first half of ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. History Castle Wolfenstein was built not earlier than in 946 in Paderborn on the highest mountain in German Alps by King Otto's I order. He wanted the fortress to be grandiose, impressive and terrifying to his enemies. The Castle was a huge technical achievement back then and high mountains and deep valleys surrounding the structure made it almost impregnable. Despite the Castle's greatness, it is unknown whether it was built before or after the death of King Otto's wife Eadgyth and his trip to Istanbul where he found a ancient parchments that are assumed to be from Da'at Yichud which allowed him to creating incredible machines and to alchemical research. Otto's wife Eadgyth has been buried in catacombs beneath the Castle. At 1846 in front of Castle Wolfenstein was built a Paderborn Bridge, which from unknown time is connected to the Stronghold with a cable car system. The cable car had became the new and only way to get into the Castle replacing the old main entrance in the back of the Keep, which became later an entrance to little harbour to transport things to Wolfenstein Prison. The Nightmare! levels suggests that B.J. Blazkowicz had already once escaping the Castle before the events of The Old Blood ''and had a fight with Hans Grösse there. Also, one of the newspapers found in the game says that in 3 January 1946 Hitler had hanged "The Castle Wolfenstein Terrorist" in Berlin, who attempted to kill the Führer. That is a nod to Wolfenstein 3D Timeline where B.J. after escape from Castle Wolfenstein and killing Hans Grösse had fight with Hitler in bunker underneath Berlin. Furthermore, poster of the Adolf's movie in ''The New Colossus shows Hitler in mech standing over the Blazkowicz next to Castle Wolfenstein, what can imply that Führer also had a fight with him in or around the Castle, what can be a nod to different storyline of some ports of Wolfenstein 3D' '''that takes place before the original game. Although that, we don't know exactly if Hitler had only one or more encounters with B.J. before Germany had won the World War 2 and where did they taken place. From at least 1945 to 1946 the castle was the priority of King's Otto I descendant Helga von Schabbs. She with her assistants and SS Paranormal Division was doing on the Keep (and also later in Wulfburg) a research on King Otto and his secrets. The castle's second-in-command at that time was Rudi Jäger, the former trainer of Wilhelm Strasse's dogs and warden of the Wolfenstein Prison. The Fortress itself in some places was modernized with advanced technology (the cable car station, cannons seen in some places or docks behind the castle with electric cables for trolley-barges) and suggesting by bags with cement found in some areas, fortified with Über Concrete. In 12 January 1946 Adolf Hitler had revisited Paderborn Village and its Castle Wolfenstein. He had meeting with General William Strasse and his lieutenant Helga von Schabbs to discuss the German war effort and the success of General Strasse's research into advanced war technology. He also commended Helga von Schabbs for her archaeological research illuminating the great history of King Otto and his legacy to the German people. The Old Blood In 16 March 1946 Office of Secret Actions (during Operation: Wolfstone) sent two of their agents: William "B.J." Blazkowicz and Richard "Agent One" Wesley to steal the folder with location of Deathshead's Compound from Helga's Office in Castle Wolfenstein. Both agents were disguised as Nazi Commanders, with B.J. being "SS Commander Franz from Frankfurt". Their Kreisau Circle contact in Paderborn Village in this mission was Ludwig Kessler. Agents after arriving to place by Cable Car didn't found the folder and after raising the alarm in attempt to escape from Helga's office were caught by Rudi Jäger and then locked by him in Wolfenstein Prison. Rudi brought back Richard Wesley to Castle Wolfenstein for interrogation and Blazkowicz trying to save him, escaped the Prison (where he saw 1946 version of Übersoldaten and Panzerhund for the first time) going through the cellblocks, kennels, asylum section and then escaping by trolley-barge to Castle's docks. During trying to find the way to get to the inside of Stronghold he went through the Castle's Catacombs. When he was already inside the Keep, getting across Rudi Jäger's room and a library, he got to the Anatomical Theater, where he found barely alive after tortures Agent One, who during interrogation didn't tell anything about the mission in the Castle to Rudi Jäger. After a short talk with Wesley, Blazkowicz was electrocuted to unconsciousness by Jäger and then set on the electric chair, where previously was Wesley, who was ultimately killed and during interrogation with B.J. was eaten by Rudi's dog Greta. Jäger didn't got any informations from B.J. on who is his contact in the Village by what he got angered and trying to kill him by electrocution, from Blazkowicz had escaped, put Jäger in the chair, and killed his dog. Rudi runned away and sent forces against Blazkowicz. B.J. went with elevator to the Cable Car Station, where he escaped with Cable Car. During his escape by tram the railway power had been disabled for the two times and were sent WESPE drones and Horten Ho 229 units to kill him. The Cable Car in which he was escaping under pressure of attack had fallen to river, where B.J. found an entrance to cave system. Going through caverns and then through Paderborn Bridge he got to the Paderborn Village, where had been announced the curfew due the escape of very dangerous prisoner. There in tavern he met his contact Ludwig Kessler with his assistant Annette Krause. Nazis had found them and after B.J.'s fight with couple of them Rudi Jäger had arrived in his power armor to do a revenge for killing his dog Greta. B.J. Killed him and then escaped with Kessler and Annette through secret cave beneath cavern to Wulfburg by boat. At night in 17 March 1946 (a one day after Blazkowicz's escape) the Castle's proprietor Helga von Schabbs had been killed by Monstrosity in catacombs beneath Wulfburg. Layout The Castle Wolfenstein is a big keep with four walls on the sides (two faced west and two east) with towers at the ends. The most common profile of the Fortress is its look from the south, where is facing a deep valley where flows Paderborn River from the Castle and with Paderborn Bridge above it, which is connected to the keep with the cable car system. On the left side of the keep is Paderborn Village, which citizens who want to get into the castle must pass the military checkpoints on the bridge. The erosion caused by water from the mountains formed a cave system around the Village and Castle. The Paderborn River flows out at southeast of Castle Wolfenstein into the big alpine lake Wulfsee where the Wulburg is placed abutting the Austrian border. Look of Castle Wolfenstein from the opposite direction is similar to that one from the south. Where was an original entrance to the fortress (before the cable railway was built) is a docks area where is loaded and unloaded cargo for located on the north and connected with castle by canal Wolfenstein Prison, where prisoners and patients of prison's asylum are kept. Between Castle Wolfenstein and the Prison are two separate towers from the Castle and number of Nazi patrol structures. The most of space inside the castle showed in ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood ''are a standard medieval interiors, with such rooms like the foyer, kitchen, halls, storage rooms, corridors and library. In the castle also can be found the Rudi Jäger's room (with little secret chamber in it) and the former anatomical theater with electric chair, which is used for the interrogation. In the same hall are seen schematics of Übersoldaten and others Nazi biological experiments. Some rooms are decorated with stained glasses (many with King Otto), paintings of presumably queens, knights, kings and ecclesiastics from the medieval and with sculptures of boars or King Otto I. Also, there are some decorations that were made by Third Reich, like Nazi eagles, pictures of Nazi officers and a Nazi flags everywhere. From the text in the game in known that the castle also has King Otto's secret study chamber with research papers, alchemical texts, maps and King's diary which was found by Helga von Schabbs's research assistant in 5 January 1945. Is not completely clear if this is the area never seen in ''The Old Blood or it is the little hidden room in the library to which we can get into in the game. Another in-game texts, Note from research assistant Lang, tells that in the Castle are several spaces with no entrance to, suggesting that there is some hidden opening device. The only fully modern part of the Castle is the heavily fortified Cable Car Station, which has many platforms, heavy machinery, elevators to other rooms and big, opened metal gate. The room also contains Helga's archeology research center, where ancient relics, her souvenirs and documents are kept. Trivia * As a nod to RtCW, and Where Eagles Dare, it is still accessed via a hanging tram line across a deep valley. The tram at this point goes only as far as a station high in the mountains, and is reached via a long road drive. * Like, RTCW, the castle is built above the nearby villages of Wulfburg and Paderborn. Wolfenstein: The Deep *New Wolfenstein (aka New Castle Wolfenstein) Gallery Wolfensteincastlepaderborn.png|View from Paderborn Bridge Catacombs 01.jpg|Catacombs beneath the Castle Catacombs 02.jpg Category:Locations Category:The Old Blood locations Category:MachineGames Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Castles Category:Germany